


[vore] Mean Wolf

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Verbal Abuse, Vore, safe vore, threat of fatal vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: A mean red wolf catches bunny!Sans.





	[vore] Mean Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Verbal degradation is a squick for me so I thought I wasn't going to do this Kinktober prompt. But then one day I let wolf!Red channel all the bad thoughts and this happened.
> 
> I decided to let bunny Sans live, but there is still a lot of talk as if he's going to die.

“Pathetic bunny,” the wolf sneered, his claws digging into Sans’s back, pressing him into the snow. “You think you’re clever ‘cause you got a cheap trick, huh? Never met another monster that could teleport, did ya?”  
  
Sans didn’t care what the wolf thought. His ‘cheap trick’ would be enough to get him to safety if the bigger skeleton monster let go for just a split second.  
  
“You probably still think you’re gonna get away from me, huh? I guess it’s true what they say about bunnies bein’ dumb.” The wolf flipped him over onto his back, careful not to lose contact at any point. He probably knew how teleporting worked, if he had the same ability. That would explain how he’d caught Sans.  
  
“I hope your brother is a little harder to catch,” the wolf said, still sneering. Sans didn’t like facing upward like this. He had a great view of the wolf’s teeth and they were very sharp.  
  
He didn’t dare tell the wolf to leave Papyrus alone. That would just encourage him. He could only hope that his brother was clever enough to deal with a teleporting predator—especially if Sans could get away and warn him.  
  
“Too bad you won’t be around to see how it goes.” The wolf had already been wearing a cruel grin, but it somehow grew even nastier. “Serves you right for bein’ so lazy, relyin’ on your weird gimmick instead of actually bein’ fast an’ nimble like a normal rabbit. I bet you wouldn’t even lift a finger to stop a wolf eatin’ your brother. Am I wrong?”  
  
Sans opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. “Shut up,” he said instead.  
  
“You want me to keep my mouth shut, huh? What d’ya think is gonna happen if I don’t?” The wolf let his jaw hang open and tongue loll out, saliva dripping onto Sans’s shorts. The bunny tried to scramble backward but the wolf was leaning over him, pinning his arms.  
  
“If only you’da run faster. Right? Maybe you wouldn’ta got yerself caught by the slowest wolf out there.” The wolf’s mock sympathy gave way to a mocking laugh. “Guess ya just can’t do anythin’ when ya don’t have an unfair advantage. An’ ya call yerself a rabbit. I’ve caught rabbits ten times better’n you.”  
  
“What do you want?” Sans wrenched at his arms, but the wolf’s grip was like iron.  
  
“Nothin’. I already got what I want, a nice slow stupid bunny that doesn’t take hardly any effort to catch.” The wolf leaned in closer and licked him, the red tongue big enough to cover his chest and face at once, leaving him damp. “Flavor’s not anythin’ special, though.”  
  
Sans choked back a sob. This wolf was probably going to eat him, and he didn’t even like Sans’s taste?  
  
“Don’t get upset now. Maybe you shoulda stayed in your burrow if ya didn’t wanna get caught, huh? Stupid herbivore.”  
  
Sans flinched.  
  
“Ah, it’s okay, bunny. I bet yer brother tastes much better. I’ve seen ‘im. Looks like he takes care of himself.” The wolf paused and narrowed his eye sockets unpleasantly. “You gonna tell me I should just eat him instead o’ you?”  
  
Sans glared daggers at him.  
  
“I mean, I’m gonna eat both of ya anyway. But yer not even gonna try and make a case for not eatin’ ya?”  
  
Sans didn’t imagine he was the most nutritious prey, and the wolf had already told him he wasn’t that tasty, but he wasn’t about to oblige the predator by arguing with him. “Just get it over with,” he said, even as he reminded himself he had to hang on in case the wolf let his guard down for a second and he was able to escape. If only to warn Papyrus.  
  
“Gonna cry, bunny?” The wolf licked his face, more delicately than before, and Sans couldn’t be sure if the moisture in his eye sockets was tears or wolf spit. “Not the stoic type, huh? Not tough enough to die with a little dignity.”  
  
The wolf lifted him out of the snow, letting him dangle in the air by one leg. Sans writhed and twisted, managing to bite down on one of the wolf’s phalanges. But it did nothing. The wolf laughed.  
  
“Okay, that’s just sad. Poor bunny. So weak. Maybe I shouldn’ta been so rough on ya. Somethin’ must be wrong with ya, ‘cause I can barely feel that.” The wolf brought the bunny closer to his skull. “Never been in a fight before, have ya? Seems to me you weren’t doin’ anything with your life anyway, so you can’t complain if I take it off your hands.”  
  
Sans didn’t care what the wolf said. So long as he kept talking, there was a chance Sans might get away. If he dropped Sans, maybe even if he dropped him into his mouth, Sans would be airborne for a split second—   
  
“Bet your brother will be glad to be rid of ya, really. Don’t ya think? You seem pretty useless, bunny. Lazy, slow, pathetic, waste of time t’keep ya alive. He’ll be better off without ya. Not that he’ll have that long to enjoy it before I get ‘im.”  
  
Sans flinched at each sentence. “He would never…”  
  
“He’d never say that? Course not. He may be just a rabbit, but he’s probably a better monster than you. Not a very high bar, is it?” The wolf brought up his free hand to cradle Sans, although he didn’t let go of his leg. “I should give ‘im a little time to get over you. Don’t want him to be slowed down by grief during the hunt, yeah? How long do ya think, maybe three days?”  
  
Sans strangled a whimper.  
  
“Too long? Or is he unreasonably attached to a dead weight like you? Maybe you shoulda thought about him before ya went and got yerself caught like this.”  
  
Sans kicked. If he could just free his leg, maybe he could roll off of the wolf’s hand.  
  
“I know, I know.” The wolf nodded sagely. “Ya didn’t mean to get caught. Maybe I got you all wrong. Maybe you’ve been tryin’ t’be a good rabbit. Maybe you tried really hard, but you just suck at it. Is that it? All your pointless effort gone to waste because you’re just crappy at bein’ a bunny?”  
  
“You don’t know anything!”  
  
“I think I know you pretty well, bunny. You’re a lot like me. I’d make a terrible bunny, too, wouldn’t I? Look at you. You’re not even cute. All weird and bony. And what fur you’ve got is—well, the kindest way I can describe it is ‘unkempt.’”  
  
“Why—?”  
  
“Why am I doin’ this? I’m a wolf, stupid. And I’m hungry.”  
  
Sans’s plan to teleport away in the moment the wolf tossed him into his mouth was thwarted as the wolf carefully, gently placed Sans’s skull and shoulders on his tongue.  
  
At least with his mouth full of Sans, the wolf couldn’t say anything more.  
  
***  
  
“Red! Are you torturing that bunny? Spit him out!”  
  
The voice was muffled, and Sans didn’t register the words until the cold air shocked his wet bones. He landed in the snow on his back, dazed.  
  
The wolf was standing over him, looking at something behind him. A sort of disapproving growl came from that direction.  
  
“Honestly, Red, how many times have I told you not to do that?”  
  
“Aw, come on, Blue. Where’s the harm in havin’ a little fun with ‘em?”  
  
“It’s not ‘fun,’ it’s cruel! Look how upset he is!”  
  
Sans leaned his skull back to see the speaker. It was another large, scary predator skeleton, but at least it wasn’t insulting him. It looked on first glance similar to the wolf, although its fur was blue; but he could tell by the scent, as he recovered from the overwhelming wolf scent he’d just been submerged in, that the newcomer was a fox monster.  
  
Maybe he should run, but the question seemed rather academic. He didn’t have the will, even if he had the magic. Maybe the wolf was right, anyway, and Papyrus would be better off if one of the two predators ate Sans.  
  
“Aw, c’mere, little bunny.” The fox scooped him out of the snow and held him close to his chest. Sans buried his face in the fox’s bandanna. He was past caring about his dignity, and the fox was at least preferable to the wolf. He did wish the fox would stop stroking his skull and back, but he didn’t say anything to complain, only shivered at his touch.  
  
“Poor bunny, was Red mean to you?” the fox asked.  
  
Sans didn’t answer. It wasn’t as if the wolf had said anything that wasn’t true.  
  
“Cheer up, bunny. You’re not hurt, are you?” The fox lifted him up to get a better look at him. Sans slouched forward, ears drooping. “You seem okay. Want me to take you home? What would you like, bunny?”  
  
“Just eat me already,” Sans muttered. The fox had a different way of tormenting him, with false warmth and empty promises, but he was no better than the wolf in the end.  
  
“Oh—oh! You wanted to be—? Okay, then, I can do that! Unless you’d rather Red?”  
  
“Nah.” Sans turned his skull to the side so he didn’t have to look at the gaping blue fox maw. But just as his skull leaned against the fox’s tongue, a familiar sound made his free ear stand up.  
  
“Excuse me! I think you have my brother.”  
  
It was Papyrus.  
  
“Um! What makes you think that?” The fox lifted his skull and hid Sans behind his hands.  
  
“Well, he’s right th—”  
  
There was a snowy thud and a flurry of footsteps as Papyrus dodged something heavy.  
  
“Red! I was talking to him!” the fox scolded.  
  
Sans peered over the top of the fox’s hand just in time to see the wolf materialize practically on top of Papyrus, too close for even his lightning reflexes to save him this time. The wolf picked his brother up, turning the bunny to face him.  
  
Papyrus crossed his arms. “Excuse me, Mr. Wolf. This isn’t very polite, I’m afraid I must tell you.”  
  
“You can call me Red,” said the wolf, grinning. “And I’ll call you lunch.”  
  
“That’s not my name, why would—” Papyrus objected as the wolf shoved him skull-first into his mouth. Sans desperately wanted to look away, but he couldn’t move. Papyrus kicked and struggled as the wolf tilted back his skull, letting the bunny fall deeper in every time he loosened his hold. With the wolf’s skull leaning back, the magic of his throat was visible behind the collar of his jacket. As he swallowed Papyrus, Sans could see the other bunny squeezed down behind the translucent red ectoflesh. It might have taken only a moment, or it might have been a slow process; Sans couldn’t tell because time seemed to stand still.  
  
“Oh well,” said the fox, when Papyrus was gone. Sans didn’t look up at him. “Not jealous your brother went first, are you? Don’t worry, it’s your turn now.”  
  
Sans barely paid attention as the fox raised him up and then let him drop onto his shiny blue tongue. He was dully aware of the jaws closing around him, magic pushing and enveloping him, but none of it seemed very important compared to what he’d just seen happen to Papyrus. It couldn’t be real. The wolf could eat Sans; that was fine, that was a minor issue. But there was no way anything like that could happen to Papyrus. He just couldn’t get past that, even as the blue magic squeezed him from all sides, moving him deeper inside the fox.  
  
***  
  
“Sans?”  
  
Papyrus was calling him. He sounded worried, hesitant. Sans had probably done something to worry him like this, but he couldn’t remember what. Still, he couldn’t ignore his brother if he needed reassurance. Sans forced his eye sockets open and eyelights on.  
  
Papyrus was probably worried that Sans had been sleeping in the snow, and—what’s more, he seemed to be rather damp. Skeletons weren’t susceptible to catching cold, but his brother still wouldn’t approve.  
  
“Hey, bro,” Sans said groggily. “Sorry.” He hoped he would remember exactly what he was apologizing for in a moment.  
  
“What are you sorry for, Sans?” Papyrus replied, leaning over him.  
  
Sans should have known he wouldn’t get off that easy. But Papyrus didn’t seem angry or even annoyed, just concerned—and not the usual level of concern; there was gentleness, fragility to his tone, as if he’d been badly scared, as if—  
  
Sans stiffened as he remembered what he’d done. He’d gotten caught by a wolf, and—Papyrus had paid for his mistake, too. He would never forgive himself—but he couldn’t figure out why he was still alive to think about it. And maybe it didn’t matter so much, since Papyrus was there in front of him. It didn’t make sense, but it made more sense than Papyrus being eaten by some nasty wolf. Sans wasn’t sure if he wanted an explanation, or just to forget that any of that had ever happened.  
  
But had it happened? They were both here now, so it couldn’t have happened. Unless—  
  
“Papyrus?” Sans said hesitantly. He didn’t want to upset his brother needlessly. But he had to know. “Are we—are we dead?”  
  
“Silly bunny!” said someone else. “Of course you’re not dead!”  
  
Sans had been too focused on Papyrus to notice, but as he turned his skull to see the much larger skeleton fox, he realized his nose was flooded with fox scent as well, drowning out everything else. His first instinct was to run, but by the time he’d sat halfway up, it no longer seemed so urgent. What did it matter what happened to a rabbit like him who’d gotten his brother eaten?  
  
“Papyrus, run!” he urged, digging his fingers into the snow. Sans could worry about himself once he knew Papyrus had escaped.  
  
“It’s okay, Sans!” Papyrus said, brightening. “He’s a nice fox.”  
  
“What about the wolf?” Now that Sans looked around, he caught sight of the odious monster a little farther away, probably trying to sneak up on Papyrus.  
  
“I guess he’s not really a very nice wolf,” conceded the fox, chuckling. “See, Red? You’re in trouble now!”  
  
“I didn’t do nothin’,” the wolf protested sullenly.  
  
“You most certainly did!” Papyrus turned toward him, hands on his hips. At least he was aware of the wolf’s presence, but Sans still wished he would just leave and get away from the predators.  
  
“Yeah, Red, you ate him without even asking!” said the fox. “And how about you, blue bunny? Did he do anything to you?”  
  
Sans glared up at the fox. “You’re the one that ate me.”  
  
“I did!” the fox acknowledged cheerfully. “But you did ask me to. Did I do something wrong? I’m always open to feedback!”  
  
Papyrus looked down at him, ears twitching in surprise. “Sans? Why did you ask Blue to eat you?”  
  
“I didn’t—did I?” Sans couldn’t remember clearly anything after the wolf had eaten Papyrus. “I don’t know.”  
  
Papyrus gave him a skeptical look, then addressed the predators. “Perhaps this is all a misunderstanding! I didn’t realize my brother had any interest in this sort of—interaction.”  
  
“Oh dear,” said the fox, folding his ears contritely. “I guess I owe an apology to you AND Red, for interrupting you.”  
  
“See? I told you I didn’t do anything,” the wolf snorted triumphantly. “Hey, bunny. Let’s pick up where we left off, huh?”  
  
The fox shook his head. “No, Red, I’m pretty sure he’s had enough for now. You can visit him again later!”  
  
“Not fair. You got to eat ‘im!”  
  
“You still got to eat a bunny! Let’s let them go home and clean themselves up.” The fox leaned down closer, making Sans shiver. “Can you two make it on your own? I could carry you back to your house!”  
  
“That would be—” Papyrus started to accept, but Sans interrupted.  
  
“No! No, we’re fine, definitely don’t need any help from either of you.”  
  
“But Sans, you—”  
  
“Nope. Nope, don’t need any help!” The thought of either predator touching him made his soul want to crawl out of his rib cage and fly away. He tried to get to his feet to demonstrate how much he didn’t need help, but his legs were shaking too hard. Papyrus caught him and held him up.  
  
“Are you sure? It’s no trouble!” The fox was not reassured by the display.  
  
Papyrus sighed. “We’ll be fine. I can carry him if need be.” It did seem to need be, so he scooped up Sans and held him like a baby, the smaller bunny’s skull resting against his shoulder. From this angle Sans was looking over Papyrus’s shoulder at the wolf, who gave him a threatening grin.  
  
“All right, if you’re sure!” the fox gave in. “Come on, Red, I think we’re upsetting the little one.”  
  
“Okay, I guess we can get out of their ‘hare,’” the wolf said as he stalked around to join the fox, giving the bunnies a wide berth.  
  
“Red!” The fox gave him a playful shove as they walked away.  
  
Sans clung to Papyrus. He still had no idea how they’d both survived the encounter.  
  
Papyrus took off walking toward their burrow. “Honestly, Sans, why didn’t you tell me you were going to let someone eat you? I suppose it’s not the easiest subject to bring up, but you must have known how alarming it would be to see something like that when I wasn’t prepared for it!”  
  
  



End file.
